Happily or Unhappily Ever After?
by writethisdown4you
Summary: Tracey and Link become an item after the Miss Hairspray competition, but will it last?  mostly focused on Trink. Some parts SeaweedPenny. Please review! Based on the Hairspray 2007 MOVIE.
1. Everything is Falling into Place

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.[Even though I wish I did I'm in love with the movie/musical and I wanted to continue writing Link and Tracy's story. _

* * *

"That's a wrap!" the director of _the Corny Collin's Show_ called. The audience and the classmates all cheered. The _Miss Hairspray_ competition was now over, and Tracy Turnblad couldn't have been more thrilled. Not only did an African American girl win for the first time, but also she was staring into the eyes of dreamy teen heartthrob Link Larkin. He was looking into her eyes and smiling at her. She could have just been the happiest teenage girl in America. Everything was perfect... Until... 

"Tracy Turnblad!" a fierce voice had called, ruining the moment. She turned away from Link to find a tall, fair skinned police officer. It was the police officer she had hit with her "Integrate not Segregate" sign during the protest. She sighed. She was prepared to face reality...in reality, she was most likely going to jail.

"Hello officer, you should know-"

"Normally I would be taking you down to the station for assaulting a police officer and running from the law." He interrupted. He looked angry, and it scared Tracy. "But – I think I'm gonna let you off the hook this time."

"Really? Thank you! You should know, that I am truly sorry for all the trouble."

"It's no problem. Just prove to me that I am making the right decision."

"I will! Thank you officer!" The policeman had turned around and walked away. She turned back the other way, to speak to Link, but he had disappeared. She suddenly saw Motormouth Maybelle walking towards her at the corner of her eye.

"Tracey!" Motormouth exclaimed hugging Tracy. "Everyone is coming to my house for a party to celebrate Inez becoming Miss Hairspray, would you and Link like to come?"

"Of course! I'll have to ask Link though, I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"I just saw him talking to some agents over there. Stop by anytime tonight, you know your always welcome."

"Thank you, Maybelle."

"No thank you, Tracy" she smiled and patted her on the shoulder. As she was walking away, Tracy saw Link running towards her grinning from ear to ear.

"Tracy! Tracy! I have news! Agents they want to sponsor me after I finish high school!" he exclaimed.

"That's great news!" she said. They embraced.

"They're also asking me about you, Trace. After school, we can chase our dreams together! But for now, we're still regulars on _the Corny Collins Show_" he put his hands on her face.

"Noooo way! Link! This is amazing!"

"Tracy, I should have listened to you and went to that protest. It wouldn't have affected my career at all. I'm so glad to have met you, you helped me find the real me."

"Link, you don't know how long I've waited for this, it all seems so surreal." They kissed again, and Tracy felt her heart sink. She was exhausted; with Link, the agents, and Inez, it was her wildest dreams come true.

"Link, Motormouth Maybelle invited us to a party she is throwing for Inez. Would you like to go?"

"You know it," he said, he gave her one of those Link Larkin winks that makes all the girls swoon. This thing with Link was everything she could have ever imagined, but Tracy had to wonder if this was really real.

* * *

Link Larkin was walking down the streets of Baltimore with his new, not so evil, girlfriend Tracy Turnblad. Link felt free of all of the things he let get him inside. He had finally found the one for him. The more he looked at her and listened to her talk, the more he fell in love with her. It was everything he had hoped for. 

Link and Tracy stood in front of Maybelle's apartment. Suddenly, something wasn't right. Tracy had stopped talking and she had a disappointed look on her face.

"Link, before we go in, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is this real? Are we you know...an item?"

"Of course it's real, Trace! You're with me, You're the one for me! It's really happening."

"It's not a ploy for fame is it?"

"Now Tracy, why would you think that?"

"I'm not exactly Amber Von Tussle."

"Tracy look," Link sighed, "I want you. Girls like Amber they're nothing. They are pretty on the outside but heartless and cold on the inside. You're beautiful inside and out. So, yes this is really real. I would never fake it." Tracey jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're really something Link," he smiled. He knew this was one girl he couldn't let go.

Everything is starting to fall in to place and now it was time to celebrate.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, please review and let me know what you think! I'm working on the next Chapter right now so be on the look out!**


	2. The Celebration

Motormouth Maybelle always threw a party with unforgettable tasting food, so it was no surprise to Tracy that people all across Baltimore were sitting in her apartment, black or white, eating and dancing. Tracy was surprised that her mother and father were there, especially her father Wilbur, considering he never had been in Maybelle's apartment before. She was even more surprised to see Penny Pingleton there. Tracy was sure Ms. Pingleton saw the kiss she shared with Seaweed and was probably calling every police station in town, but Penny didn't look so worried. She was wrapped up in Seaweed's arms, laughing and twirling her hair with her finger. Even though Tracy was worried for her best friend, she was at awe about how cute they were sitting so close together. It was different seeing a black man and a white woman fall for each other and made it publicly known. That's what Tracy wanted for both Penny and Seaweed.

As much as she was admiring and worried for Penny, she was more focused on Link. The more she got to talking with him, the more she got to know the real him. All this time she thought Link was a fantasy, but it was now becoming a reality. The real him was starting to come out right in front of her eyes. There was more to Link Larkin than good looks and it was starting to show. They were merely observers, sitting close together as humanly possible watching all of the guests. Some all were familiar faces to Link; most of them were members of the cast and crew at _the Corny Collins Show_. Link showed Tracey all of these new characters and some he even told funny backstage stories.

Motormouth Maybelle suddenly towered over the whole party. She stood on a chair with a glass cup in her hand. Tracy couldn't tell what she was drinking or thinking. But it definitely drew some attention from the guests.

"Attention everyone!" Maybelle announced she was very poised. "Thank you all for coming here. As you know my daughter Inez fulfilled her dream tonight and became Miss Hairspray 1962. As you know, this is the first time an African American girl had won the Miss Hairspray competition. It feels good to know American is starting to give Americans both black and white a chance to fulfill their dreams." Tracey caught Maybelle eyeing her as soon as that last sentence was spoken, and she knew she was referring to her. All the guests cheered and clapped for her. It made Tracey proud to know that she helped anyone, black or white, chase his or her dreams.

Once Maybelle ended her speech that's when Tracy noticed Penny on the phone. Tracy knew it was Penny's mother and watched her best friend's expression turn from happily in love to scared and upset. After the phone conversation, Penny went around and said her good-byes. She was going home to face the consequences. After seeing Penny's dissapointing face, Tracy wished that Penny's mother would accept integration. Everyone including Tracy knew it would never happen. It was impossible to even persuade her. Some things don't always turn out the way you want them to, and Tracy is not expecting Penny's mom to come around anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you so much to my first reviewer! speechless1021!**

**I am almost done with Chapter 3. Please review guys, I would love to hear what you think whether its bad or good.**

**Chapter 3 is coming up sooner than you think, be on the look out!**


	3. Written in the Stars

It was 12:00 A.M., and while the whole city of Baltimore was turning out their lights and heading off to bed, Tracy and her parents were in the cab. Maybelle's house wasn't exactly too close to home. It was well worth the trip and the money they had to pay the cab driver in the end. The three of them had fun, especially Tracy. Link was her new knight and shining armor, and she needed some protection. School was inevitably tomorrow, and everyone was going to talk.

Ever since Tracy joined the Corny Collins show cast, her name had been muttered through everyone's mouths in school. It was no surprise any teenager would talk after seeing her hot and steamy kiss with Link, especially since he was previously dating the school's beauty queen. Tracy feared that it was too much for her to handle. She was starting to get used to being famous, but she didn't want to be known as a slimy boyfriend-stealer.

Tracey looked up through the cab window. There were blankets of stars all across the sky. It was a different then most of the nights she's had in Baltimore, the atmosphere felt more right. The cab suddenly stopped, taking Tracy out of her daze.

"That'll be 24.54." The cab driver said. Her father paid as Tracy and her parents exited the cab. She entered her house and went straight up to her room. She needed some time alone to think.

* * *

When Link got home from Maybelle's party he couldn't help thinking about Tracy. It seemed that every moment Tracy was on his mind, whether she was with him or not. 

The one thing that bothered Link was that no one in his high school saw Link and Tracy for who they really were. They were bound to face the rejection of their relationship, no matter how much they tried to avoid it. Link wasn't too worried about his reputation. He was more focused on Tracy than himself.

It was 12:30AM, even more stars appeared across the dark Baltimore sky. Link looked at them shining outside his bedroom window. Even the stars reminded him of Tracy, because well, she was a star in his eyes. He sat on his bedroom windowsill anticipating rather than worrying about the next day at school.

* * *

Tracy woke up the next morning the same way she always did. The alarm clock read 6AM. She got up and walked to her dresser and pulled put a pleaded red skirt and a white top. She quickly put it on to get a head start on her hair. Her was like a work of art to her. She perfectly teased her hair the same way she did every morning; she wasn't too worried about getting detention for inappropriate hair length. 

After she finished her hair, she realized that she had 5 minutes before she needed to leave in order to get to school on time. Sitting down and eating breakfast was certainly out of the question. She grabbed a granola bar from the counter and headed off to school. Baltimore was so full of life in the morning. People everywhere heading off to work. It was such a rush, but she loved it more and more everyday.

Tracy couldn't stop thinking about how school was going to go. It certainly wasn't going to be easy hearing the new rumors her schoolmates have come up with. She at least had Link, Penny, Seaweed, and a few other people she met in detention by her side for a support system. But it was certainly wasn't enough. Amber would still spread these other lies, and so many students would believe her. It was sickening the way Amber ran the school, but there is always one popular girl in every school. Tracy couldn't avoid that that one girl was Amber.

School was only a few blocks away, and Tracy couldn't wait to get there. But a familiar face stood at the corner two streets down from her; she was interrupted her daily morning stroll. It was hard to tell at first who it was but she took a closer look and saw that it was Link!

_Was he waiting for me to get there?_

She wondered. He looked so good standing on the end of that corner. She ran as fast as she can towards him, disregarding the traffic that passed by. Every car honked at her but Tracy ignored it. She could have gotten killed, but she didn't care. She just cared about seeing Link.

"Link!" she said out of breath. She wasn't exactly in shape for the run, but it was well worth it. He flashed her a smile and winked. It was one of her favorite Link Larkin quirks. Once she reached him, he threw his arms around her, and they kissed. Tracy believes the kiss gets better every time.

"I was hoping I'd see you before school," Link said smoothly.

"Me too. Oh Link, I'm so scared to even go to school!"

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure every one is going to hate us for being together. They're already not accepting of me, Link, and I've already accept that."

"It's alright, Trace. We're in this together. To hell with all those who can't accept us for who we are. We are better than this."

"That was somewhat reassuring, thanks. I just wish everyone else could think the way you do, Link."

"Me too, Tracy, me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading my story! In 2 days its gotten 471 hits, which is more than I have ever gotten for a story! ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS have been making my day complete. I have been living on youtube the last 2 days, watching clips from parts of the movie. I am also seeing the movie again, I'm hoping to get some more inspiration and insight on the characters!

Thank you to all my reviewers :saegeous-capernaum, your oasis, romance-luver 22, corbin's my man, kyo's querida1293, sassychicka, babiiehanz13, speechless1021, and pixiespryte.

Special thanks to saegeous-capernaum who helped me realize my dumb mistakes. I really did appreciate her helping me out. It made me realize I need to edit this more carefully. Also sassychicka, thanks for letting me know about the misspelling of Tracy's name.

Please if you see any mistakes don't be hesitant to let me know in a review. I really don't mind if you guys point them out to me. I will fix them.


	4. Rumors

"Here we are," Tracy said. She and Link were facing the stairs and front entrance to Baltimore High School. Most of the students were outside talking with friends and doing last minute homework. Tracy's stomach started to turn; she could already feel everyone eyeing her with disapproval as she stood there holding hands with Link.

"It's cool, Trace. Come here." He tugged at her skirt a little to bring her closer so they can kiss. It was the same way he tried to get Amber to kiss him when they were dating, but unlike Amber, Tracy didn't resist. The kiss she shared with Link gave her a little more confidence. She started to feel like it was unnecessary for her to worry about her classmates' dissaproval. This was everything she dreamed about when her crush on Link first started; she wasn't going to let anyone's disapproval get the best of her.

The bell rang as the couple pulled apart. Tracy looked out on the steps and saw some pleased and disappointed faces, but it didn't matter. She said her good-byes and was off to Geography – her first class.

* * *

"Tracy Turnblad!" Tracy's geography teacher roared. The call of her name snapped her out of her daze. Unfortunately, she was sitting next to some of Amber's friends, Doreen and Shelley. They were giggling and Tracy knew they were mocking her. 

"How many times do I have to tell you about your hair, Ms. Turnblad, HOW MANY TIMES?" her teacher looked fed up, but Tracy knew what was coming next. "Tomorrow if I see your hair like this, you'll be sitting in detention!" Tracy chuckled to herself because it never changed; her and her teacher shared the same conversation every day. She really wasn't worried about getting detention in Geography.

"You know teach," she continued, "If you rat your hair a little bit it might not curl so much towards your cheek."

"Not another word from you Ms. Turnblad or you'll be escorted out of my class!"

"Yes ma'am" Tracy said quietly. Shelley and Doreen were still mocking Tracy and whispering as her teacher continued to teach. Tracy knew exactly what they were talking about.

_Her relationship with Link._

* * *

The one subject that seemed to be on everyone's minds today was Tracy and Link's relationship. It seemed the whole town was gossiping about his motives, and Link had enough. Every class he could hear people talking about him. He didn't really mind most of the time, but some of the rumors got him angry. The worst one he heard was that he was using Tracy for even more fame, and that was not something he wanted to be known for. 

Link's last class of the day was History. The one thing he now loved about History was the fact that it was the only class he shared with Tracy. Besides in the hallways, he didn't see much of Tracy in school. The only problem was Amber was in his History class too. Her or her stuck up friends were probably the ones who started all the rumors. Unfortunately, he was subjected to listen to them talk throughout the whole period.

It was around 2:49 and Link sat there impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. Just then Tracy walked in the classroom looking at Link with a huge smile on her face. Link got up from his seat to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she sat down. He took a glance over and that's when he noticed...

Amber was watching.

* * *

Amber Von Tussle stared at the clock. 

_3:25 PM_

School was almost over and she couldn't wait to get out. History seemed to be going by so slowly. She really wanted to leave and escape Tracy and Link. The entire period they were focused on each other, and it made Amber sick. She still hadn't quite grasped why he broke up with her for Tracy. On the outside she seemed pretty cool about everything but inside she was secretly hurt that Link and the Miss Hairspray title were taken from her. She took out the hurt she felt by spreading rumors, and to her surprise, they circled around the school like a contagious fatal disease.

_3:30 PM_

The bell rang and as she rushed toward the door. But something was pulling her back. She turned around to find that it was her best friend, Shelley.

"Shell, hey."

"Where do you think you're going?" Shelley smiled maliciously; she knew her best friend had been up to something.

"Home, why? What do you have in mind?"

"I think it would be best if you walk with me home." Amber agreed, she had a feeling that her best friend was planning something, something related to Link.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for not posting this chapter sooner. I've been editing it like mad and having computer problems, hopefully you all enjoyed it! I saw Hairspray for the second time Thursday, and it gets better and better everytime I see it. It gave me A LOT of inspiration. I am also seeing it again sometime soon. My friend says I am going to be in the guniess book of records for seeing Hairspray the most out of anyone haha : 

FYI, For those who are fans of the 1988 movie, I hear it'll be showed on ABC Family!

Anyway shoutouts to my reviewers old and new : Your Oasis, speechless 1021, E.I.W, nathans princess, wickedsexyfaerie, shellbell1012, corbin's my man, pixiespryte, saegeous-capernam, goodnightxgoodbye, ghettobabe510, romance-luver22, kyo's querida1293, sassychicka, babiiehanz13.

Chapter 5 on the way!! with more of Amber's POV!


	5. It Takes Two  or a Team

"You want do WHAT?" Amber said flabbergasted. She was walking with Shelley from school to the Corny Collins Show, She didn't want to go anywhere near the WYZT building, but Shelley forced her to go for some unknown reason. Amber never took a day off from the show, but she was so embarrassed by the events that happened at the Miss Hairspray competition

"Break Tracy and Link apart," Shelley said smoothly, Amber was convinced that Shelley was out of her mind. There was no way they could break them apart. Even though Amber still loved Link, she knew he loved Tracy, she had no control over that.

"So exactly HOW are you going to do this?"

"The girls and I talked this over at lunch while you were on line getting a bottled water. We formed an alliance called Team Amber. We figured out the perfect plan to break up Link and Tracy."

"Team Amber? A plan? Shell, I love you to death, but no matter what you do he's going to be with Tracy. He likes her, not me."

"Listen. There are three easy steps we figured out to get Link back in your arms. Do you want Link back?"

"Of course I do."

"Then have a little faith. Now let me go over what we came up with." Shelley pulled out a small notepad from her purse. On the top of the page Amber could see the words TEAM AMBER in bright red pen.

"The first step is to get Tracy to believe that Link is using her for his own benefits."

"Oh that's easier said then done. All of these are probably easier said then done."

"Probably, but if we put our pretty little heads together, I think we can figure it out. Step two is to get his new agent involved in this. Tell him to tell Link all bets are off if he stays with Tracy."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Team Amber hasn't figured out how, but what. We just created this today. Now, the final step is to seduce Link. That's your job. Leave the rest up to us." She closed the notepad and put it back in her purse. "Well...? What do you think?"

"If you guys pull off one and two I'll help with three. I want Link back but are you sure this will work? I'm sure he can figure out what we are up to."

"I highly doubt that. Link needs to realize he's making a big mistake. Leaving you for Tracy was a big mistake, and we need to help him."

"Alright I'm in. So why are you dragging me to the station?"

"We need to do a little bit of studying to understand what we are dealing with."

"But Shell, don't you understand that I am embarrassed as hell to even go near that station? It's humiliating!"

"Amber you never missed one episode of the Corny Collins show before, show them you're not afraid."

"Alright, fine. But you owe me for this...big time."

"You're going to get Link back because of me, I wouldn't really owe you that much, would I?"

"Good point."

* * *

"Roll Call!" Corny Collins called. He was standing next to Maybelle in his booth smiling and tapping along to the beat of the theme song "The Nicest Kids in Town." All the council members lined up in a single line, as always, but there was one important difference. Today there were new council members who were African American – Seaweed, Little Inez, Chanelle, Mary, Aida, and Isa. One by one all the council members moved down the line calling out their names. Tracy watched all the African American teens say their name with pride. It felt good for Tracy to be with Seaweed, Inez, and all the African American teens on the show. All of them deserved this big break more than ever.

Another important fact she realized as she was dancing was her relationship with Link is focused more now. As soon as "The Nicest Kids in Town" was over she felt the camera focusing on her and Link. It didn't really matter though, she was more focused on Link than the spotlight between them. She noticed Amber was looking at her a lot passing devilish smiles her way but she brushed it off. Link was with her not Amber, so she knew that Link wasn't gonna let Amber get in the way anymore.

"Alright ladies and gents its time for Link to come up here and sing the favorite around here "It Takes Two", with a little help from Seaweed Stubs!"

Tracy looked at Seaweed and smiled. This was totally unexpected but it was something she knew Seaweed wanted. Link gave Tracy a kiss on the cheek and went over to Seaweed. Tracy saw him whisper something in Seaweed's ear and they walked on the stage together. The band started playing and Tracy danced and watched her boyfriend sing with her friend.

They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away

Just like frankie avalon  
Had his favorite mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things 1 long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear

The two boys switched verses each time. Tracy looked over and noticed that Maybelle was sitting in the booth beaming with pride. Tracy felt accomplished because she helped all of these people who she loved. If it wasn't for her, Seaweed would only get his spotlight on Negro Day. She helped people she cared about live the American Dream.

That's really all she really ever wanted.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really sorry that I didn't update right away. I wrote the begining of this chapter right after I posted the last one, but I needed a bit of time to write the second half. I hope you guys enjoyed this because I really loved writing it. Especially the begining, that was my favorite part to write teehee.

I would like to thank lyrics on demand for providing the "It Takes Two" lyrics and the reviewers who reviewed chapter 4:

felinemimidavis74, E.I.W., Your Oasis, babiiehanz13, cmc-greenleaf, skate4cancer, blonde sparkles 73, traptrouge6, pixiespryte, trumpetrulez101, goodnightxgoodbye, ghettobabe510, and speechless 1021

All of my other reviewers, and my readers, you are the rock in my socks.

BTW, plug, but traptrouge6 is writing a story I'm in love with about Hairspray. It's called "Hey little girl" read it. it rocks.

Also i hope you all got to see the premiere of the original 1988 film tonight, I did and I loved it! But I love the 2007 more because of all the great songs :

chapter 6 is on its way!


	6. Playing It Safe

"Cut! 5 minutes!" the director _of the Corny Collins show_ called. He was sitting in the booth with the _new Corny Collins Show_ stage manager, Edna Turnblad. Edna was picked as a manager after the director saw her dancing. He told Edna that she'd be an excellent addition to the crew, and she couldn't help but say yes. Despite the fact that her relationship with Link Larkin is publicly shown on the show, Tracy felt a sense of comfort knowing her mother was there to watch her. She knew her parents loved Link now and he was more than just a "TV crooner" to them.

Tracy and Link walked over to Seaweed and Inez together. After "It takes two", Corny called Seaweed to sing more numbers and Inez was the main female lead in all the dances. The spotlight was more on Inez, Seaweed, Tracy, and Link than it was on Amber or any of her friends. It was the start of something new around the set.

"We're going back on in a minute for the final scene!" the director called. The cast quickly got back into place. Tracy and Link said their good-byes to Seaweed and Inez and took their place on stage. Amber walked over to Tracy and stood next to her smiling maliciously. Tracy started to feel sick.

"We are on in 5 ... 4..."

* * *

After the show was over, Amber was tired and wanted to go home. But again, a force was pulling her back. It was Shelley.

"Follow me, TA meeting in your dressing room!" Shelley whispered. She grabbed Amber's hand but Amber let go.

"Shell, I really would like to get home sometime in the next century."

"Oh relax Amber just follow me, the girls are waiting. It would only take a few seconds."

"Wait! What girls?" Amber said running after her best friend.

When Shelley and Amber got in the dressing room, Noreen, Doreen, and Tammy were already there waiting for them. All three girls were sitting on the carpet in a talking to each other when they walked in. Amber said her hellos and sat in the space between Noreen and Doreen, and Shelley stood in the middle of the circle.

"THIS MEETING OF TEAM AMBER IS NOW IN SESSION!" Shelley's overpowering voice silenced the girls. "Welcome everyone! Now as you know, TA is an alliance to break up Tracy and Link, so let's get started! Before we discuss details of our three main goals of Team Amber I'd like to discuss rules that I have come up with in order to make this successful!" she reached over from the table where her purse was sitting and pulled out a notepad. It was the same notepad that Shelley used to read the goals of TA to Amber. Shelley flipped it open to the second page and started to read the rules out loud.

"Rule number one is that the existence of Team Amber is never to be talked about anywhere but team meetings. The only way it will exist if we have meetings in any part of the school or in a dressing room. Tracy and especially Link cannot find out about our plans. This alliance should never be exposed by word of mouth..."

"What if they do find out? Then what?" Tammy interrupted.

"Then we deny it until they have proof. If they find proof we have to deal with the consequences. Now rule two is that all members must attend team meetings."

"What happens if we can't attend a meeting?" Doreen asked

"Well in order to keep the secrecy of this team I advise that you call one of the girls up and ask them what they missed. Don't ask the girls on set or in school. The final rule is that if you have any ideas you come to me and Amber ONLY."

"There is a possible chance these goals we came up with won't work." Tammy exclaimed.

"I know."

"But they have too!" Amber exclaimed, "I want Link back! This has to work! If any of these goals don't work we need to come up with something better!"

"Yeah!" the girls screamed in unison.

"Now," Shelley smiled, "Lets devise a plan shall we girls?"

* * *

After the director called the final cut, Link wanted to still spend alone time with Tracy. He spotted her offset where she was chatting with Seaweed and Inez.

"Hey guys," he said high-fiving Seaweed, "Mind if I steal this gorgeous girl over here?" he put his arm around Tracy. She blushed and giggled a little bit at the compliment.

"Sure go right ahead, We have to head home anyway," Seaweed continued, "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"You betcha." Tracy said. As Seaweed and Inez were walking away, Tracy turned to face Link and he kissed her.

"Do you want to go out tonight, just the two of us?"

"I don't know. Mama might want me to come home for dinner."

"There's no crime in asking...let me ask her for ya. I'm feeling a nice bond between me and your mama now." He joked. Tracy let out a small giggle. Link glanced slightly around the studio looking for Edna. Once he spotted her, Link made his move. He found her outside of the director's booth and started to power walk towards her. Tracy could do nothing else but follow, hoping her mother would go a little easier on Link.

"Mrs. Turnblad?" Link called interrupting Edna's conversation with one of the sound guys. Edna glanced at him with an irritated look in her eyes, "Is it alright if I take your daughter out for the night?"

"Please mom," Tracy added.

"Yes of course, I suppose. Will she be eating dinner?"

"I believe so."

"Will you keep an eye on her?

"Of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Will she be home no later than 11?"

"Count on it."

"Don't do anything stupid." Edna warned her daughter.

"I won't, I promise. Thank you." Tracy hugged her mother, excitingly. She took Link's hand and they turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"You're a pro!" Tracy exclaimed laughing, "I was so nervous for you, I thought she was going to say no!"

"Let's just say mom's love me as much as their teenage daughters do." Tracy laughed again.

"Should I be careful? I mean you never know someone's mom could take you away from me." They laughed together.

"You never know," Link said jokingly. He winked at Tracy and she giggled.

"So, What are we going to do tonight?"

"Do you want to come over for dinner? I really want you to meet my father."

Link had no doubt in his mind this was a crazy idea, but Link hoped his dad would love her as much as he loved Tracy. He hoped that Tracy could open his dad's eyes, and they could both be a part of Tracy's world.

"I don't know Link..." Tracy said nervously, "I think this is too soon...can we do that another time?"

"I guess so. It was just an idea, I wouldn't make you do anything you're not comfortable doing." Tracy flashed him a small smile and he knew that what he just said made her happy. That's all he wanted to do was make her happy.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

"So what do you want to do then? I'll take you anywhere you want to in this beautiful city." As he said this, they were just about walking outside of the studio. Link looked around at his surroundings. The roads were blocked with dozens of cars beeping their horns. The people walking on the streets rushed through the crowds, knocking out anyone or anything that was in the way of them getting home.

"Shit rush hour," Link muttered under his breath. He looked at his watch, it read 5:30, and rush hour was just getting started. If Tracy wanted to go someplace far, he'd still be able to take her there .. at least he hoped so.

"It's fine Link," Tracy replied, "We can just go to the diner down the street, no problem. I wouldn't want you to be stuck in this mess."

"You're the best you know that, Trace?" He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," Tracy said dreamily, "So are you."

* * *

**A/N: **As you know, this is the first update I've had in a long time. I really do apologize for the wait. But I have dissapointing news as far as updates go. I will be going away and I won't be back for a coupe of weeks. The best part of this news is I will be bringing a notepad with me to write more chapters for you all to read. I will be posting them all when I get home. Hopefully it'll inspire some more Penny/Seaweed scenes and more cute scenes with Trink.

Thanks to all my reviewers including these lovely people who reviewed chapter 5:

one tree fan, crystal cove, nothing left to do, littlemissmoony, lestathughlover, nathans princess, goodnightxgoodbye, saegeous-capernaum, luluoceaneyes, traptrouge6, titanicexpert7, sassychicka, lilbree, felinemimdavis74, ghettobabe510, and x-leslie-x

Next update within the next few weeks - REALLY SORRY!


End file.
